Twenty Seconds to Regret
by IantojJackh
Summary: How long does it take to hurt the one you love most? How long does it take to lose your best friend? Twenty Seconds. Converting my McKeller FlashFiction piece, Sorry is not, to a full story. What does it take to fix a twenty second mistake?
1. Sorry

A/N: After getting several requests to make a full story of the Sorry from my first instalment of my McKeller FlashFiction I present to you Twenty Seconds to Regret. Thanks to my lovely beta Shadow who helped me run with this idea. Please leave a review.

* * *

**Twenty Seconds to Regret**

_Chapter 1- Fallout Begins_

Rodney sat on the floor of what was supposed to be their new living quarters; a two bedroom suite with the second one he had spent the last month converting into a nursery for his son. Now he had to question if the life growing inside of his wife was really his. _How long has it been going on? How many nights did she spend with him and come back to be with me? Have they been laughing behind my back this entire time? Was I a big game for the both of them?_ Rodney's minds let him think those dark thoughts. It would be where anyone's mind would go when the two people it trusted most would break that trust in a most heinous way. The destroyed man stared through the open door of the nursery, a month of hard work…a labor of love. He looked down at his left hand where the gold band had its home for the last two years. It did not seem right to wear the false symbol anymore. Trying to take of the ring proved to be a difficult task, "Why won't you come off?" After five minutes of trying, he huffed in frustration and gave up and stuffed his hand into his pocket so he would not have to look at the offensive piece of jewellery.

The longer Rodney sat alone in the room the more his anger grew and it reached a peak when he heard the swoosh of the door opening. Only one of two people would be dumb enough to seek him out right now. The scent of his wife's perfume took over his senses. There were countless memories attached to that scent in the five years they had been together. Some of the memories good: the way she tackled him and attacked his face with kisses after he got down on bended knee and proposed or how she snuck up behind him while he was in his own world working and showed him the positive pregnancy test. Then there was the not so good: the feeling of her head on his shoulder as he rubbed his back after Woolsey broke the news that his sister and her family had been killed in a car crash or when her voice and her comforting scent were the only things keeping him alive after he took a bullet to the stomach by rogue Genii. It was hard to believe emotions like that could be faked.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself before finding his voice, "It was supposed to be our anniversary gift. Two years, next week. Did you forget?" His voice lacked any emotion.

_How could I forget one of the happiest days of my life? _Jennifer looked around the room and words escaped her_. _The room he had created for their son was amazing. It was everything she had talked about wanting the night they found out it they were having a boy. She thought he had fallen asleep, but obviously, her husband had been listening. "I'm sorry," the pregnant doctor put her hand on her stomach. Jennifer hated herself for ever doubting Rodney as she should have known him better. She did know her other half, but the crazy hormones of pregnancy clouded her better judgment. It was no excuse for that twenty second lapse in judgment. Twenty seconds she should have listened to what her heart always knew. Twenty seconds that ruined a perfect life.

"Sorry is not going to make this better," Rodney could not look at his wife without having the urge to be sick. He could feel the bile burning the back of his throat. _Nothing will ever make this better. _He returned trying to pull his wedding band off and was still having no luck.

Jennifer felt a crushing sensation in her chest as she watched him try to remove the ring, "Rodney, please look at me." She put her hand on his shoulder and jumped back as he violently pulled away.

"Get off of me. Don't you dare touch me," her hand on him felt like acid burning his skin. The anger reached new levels when she saw that the vile woman was no longer wearing her engagement or wedding ring. "Looks like you beat me to it."

"What are you talking about?" she saw his gaze on her hand. "You mean these?" Jennifer pulled a chain with her rings from under her shirt, "My fingers were swollen this morning and I couldn't get them on." Jennifer took the chain off her neck and tried to put the rings on her fingers, but neither could go past the second knuckle, "And they are still swollen. So I put them close to my heart," she was not sure if he was even listening, but she hoped he was.

And he was not listening, "Is he even my child?"

"Of course he is. How can you even ask that?" Jennifer wanted to burst into tears at his insinuation. She had made a mess out of everything and knew Rodney needed his space to process everything.

Rodney set his jaw and was fighting a losing battle to control what was left of his temper, "After what I saw earlier I have every right to question it. How long has it been going on? Since the very beginning? Have I been some game for the two of you? How long can you string the poor schmuck around before you get caught?"

"Nothing has been going on. It was only the one kiss," she knew it probably did not make a difference to him right now, but it had to be said. "Some game? You cannot honestly believe that. The past five years have been the best of my life. Rodney, I love you and only you," Jennifer feverishly tried to wipe away her tears, but they were falling too fast for her to keep up with.

The destroyed man shook his head, "I don't want to hear any more of your lies." Betrayal always hurt worse when it came from the people you least expect it from: the people you trust the most. Since his sister died, the only two people he fully trusted were his wife and best friend. To have that trust destroyed created such a hole in his soul that Rodney felt like it could never be repaired. "I don't even want to think of how far it would have gone if I didn't walk in when I did." But, of course with Rodney, it was a movie that kept playing over in his mind. John's hands and lips pleasing his wife in the ways he knew drove her crazy.

"Nothing would have happened. I know you are angry and hurt right now, but it was mistake. A lapse in judgement. Nothing more. I know it is no excuse, but do you have any idea how crazy these hormones are making me? You've been coming to bed late for the past month," Jennifer regretted those choice of words.

Fury and hatred flared in the scientist's eyes, "You are saying this is my fault? Just get out of my sight, Jennifer. I cannot even look at you. You make me sick."

"No. That's not what I meant. I just meant..." she was starting to be tripped up over her words. She was trying to say if it were not for the hormones, she would have suspected he was up to something for their anniversary instead of suspecting him of being up to something else.

"I said get out," Rodney yelled in a way he had never yelled at her before. There was hatred and sadness in his voice. He finally got to his feet and glared at his wife with an icy stare.

Jennifer had never seen that look before; it was one of a man truly broken. A man who had his whole life torn apart and its inside spilled out for all to see. She refused to leave only because she was afraid he might try something stupid.

His face grew redder every second she did not move. "Fine if you won't go then I will," the angry husband finally managed to twist off wedding band and dropped it do the ground before leaving the room.

The act pushed Jennifer over the edge and she let out an anguished cry. She had no idea if Rodney would ever come around, but right now, the emotions were too raw to know where they stood. _He wouldn't_ _leave his son, would he? He has to know it's our son. _"Hey, you have to calm down in there, little one. I know your daddy is upset, but don't you be mad at me too," she rubbed her round stomach where the life inside of her was kicking or punching up a storm. "He'll come back. He's not going to leave you." _Me maybe, but not you. _Jennifer crouched down and picked up her husband's ring. "I'm not going to give up on you my love," she closed her hand around the ring.

**

* * *

**

**TBC... Chapter 2: Confrontations**


	2. Confrontation

Rating: T

Spoilers: Season 5- Story set about 4 years post EatG.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Shadow who helped me run with this idea. Please leave a review. Thank you for the review so far!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Confrontation**

Rodney needed to clear his head and being in his lab was not working for him. The image of his wife and, as he saw it, former best friend kissing was playing repeatedly in his head as if on constant repeat. Occasionally his imagination would take over and the images would include John laying his naked wife on their bed. "It's our bed, damn it," his hand slapped the cold metal table, stinging the palm of his hand. "The slut. Stupid Kirk flyboy. How could they do this to me? I hate them both. Yeah, this is a dream. This isn't really happening. I'm going to wake up and she's going to laugh at me for having such a silly dream," he slapped himself across the face. "Ow! Not a dream." _This is real. I really saw that. This is all his fault. _Rodney never wanted to hurt someone so much before in his life. The distraught scientist was not paying attention to what he was doing and in his button mashing; he popped off several keys of his laptop. "Just perfect," he grumbled and slammed shut the lid. "Nothing is going my way. I wish he were dead."

John knew he had to try to smooth things over with Rodney, but he did not take into consideration how angry the man would be which was stupid since he had made out with his wife. "Rodney, can we talk?" This was the hardest one of the hardest things the colonel would ever have to do. How does one apologize to their best friend for kissing their wife, their very pregnant wife? He could not even explain how it happened, Jennifer had come to him upset about her husband's late nights and he had one beer too many. She started crying on his shoulder and he could not give any answers as to Rodney's activities and one thing lead to another and their lips found their way to one another.

Rodney could feel his blood literally boiling as one of the guilty parties dare intrude on the sanctity of his lab, "Talk? You're kidding me, right? What could you possibly have to say to me that I would want to hear?" There was typical McKay sarcasm permeating from every word.

"I'm sorry," the guilty man said truthfully. "I can't explain what happened,"

"I can. You decided it was a good idea to make out with my wife. That is what happened. And you are only sorry that then two of you got caught. Bravo to you for pulling the wool over my eyes for this long and to plunge the knife in when it would hurt the most, but if you waited to next week it would hurt more," the angry scientist had his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Next week?" John realized too late that Rodney had been talking about his anniversary. "McKay, I don't know what you are getting at. There never has been anything going on between Jennifer and I. That kiss was nothing. It meant nothing. Jennifer was upset and came to me to see if I knew where you were and what you had been up to. You should have known better than to come home late to a pregnant woman. Do you have any idea how the crazy things hormones make them think?" It was another poor choice of words, putting the blame on the victim.

Rodney stood up as his face turned crimson with anger, "Putting the blame on me? Jennifer did the same thing. I did nothing wrong. I'm the victim here. Betrayed by the two people who I trusted the most."

"She was concerned where you were spending your evenings and you didn't say anything to me. It will be hypocritical of you to be mad if you were cheating on your wife," the effects of the beer were still affecting his common sense.

"You've known me for how long? Is that honestly something you think I would do? The idea of a surprise is for it to be that... a surprise. To not ruin it before the time it was supposed to be revealed," McKay was livid that John believed that he was capable of cheating on his wife.

"You were working on a surprise? You should have said something," John had to get through to Rodney.

Rodney looked at Sheppard as if the other man was an idiot and started to speak to him as if John was a slow child, "Yes. Anniversary next week and a son in three months. Foolish me thought giving my wife the nursery she dreamed for our son would be a perfect gift. Guess I was wrong."

John felt like an even bigger ass then before. He always hated crying woman and never knew how to handle them. If Rodney had told him he was building a nursery, he could have at least calmed Jennifer's fears that her husband was up to good things instead of being in the dark. "You could have told me."

"Yes, tell the one who let it slip to Jennifer that I had planned on proposing. I didn't want her to know what I was working on until that day. Hence, the whole idea of it supposed to being a surprise. Am I going too fast for you? Is there something about the concept of a surprise being a secret that you do not get? Snark and venom infused every word.

"I get it, Rodney. I'm not an idiot," John snapped back. He stepped back as he watched Rodney clutch the laptop he had been working on, not sure what he was going to do with it. The man had a tendency to be unpredictable when angry and this moment in the ten years that he had known the Canadian, he had never seen him this angry.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Could have fooled me. I'm not in the mood for hollow apologies. Already had it out with her," he held up his left hand to show he had removed his wedding band.

"Rodney, don't throw away your marriage over this. It was an accident..." for the third time in the short conversation, John had regretted his words.

"An accident? Your lips_ accidentally _met and your tongues _accidentally _found their way into the others mouth. What do you take me for? An idiot? I cannot trust either of you. Do you honestly think I have believed one word that has been uttered from either of you tonight?" There was barely a string holding together Rodney's self-control. He wanted John to feel on the outside what he was feeling on the inside; battered and bruised with no hope that it was going to get better.

John held up his hands, "Believe what you want, but don't blame your wife for any of this. It was entirely my fault." He would hate to see their marriage broken up over a single mistake. If they ever were to break up he knew neither would ever find love again like they had with each other.

"It didn't look that way. You both looked like willing participants. I don't need any more of this. Get the hell out of my lab before I kill you. That is not some idle threat because I know ways. Like venting the air from your room," he wanted the man to know fear and it was unlike him to make such threats.

Sheppard inwardly grimaced at the threat. This was definitely un-Rodney like behavior and he knew his friend had to be dying on the inside. This was supposed to be a happy time for the man, with his anniversary next week and the birth of his first child months away. In some ways he envied all that Rodney had. The idealistic life; a good job, a wife who loved him unconditionally and the last part of the perfect trinity was yet to some when his son was born. He wished he could be as lucky. It was for that reason that he was about to say what he was; he did not want to be know by this kid as the man who destroyed his parent's marriage. Two people who also happened to be the people that were the closest thing to a family he had. He knew that losing Jennifer and Rodney as friends would hurt a lot, but deep down he knew that they were ready lost to him and if in one final act that he could help them pave the way back to each other that this would be worth it. "You really want to know why I did it?" _Better they hate only me than they hating each other and me. _John knew they were both at fault for the kiss, but he was willing to take the blame if it could keep that family together. Jennifer and their son was the only family Rodney had left and he knew if he were to lose that, Rodney would never recover from it.

"Then enlighten me, Sheppard. Why did I walk in on you kissing Jen?" Rodney wondered what his former friend would do to talk his way out of trouble.

"I think it's obvious. I have a thing for your wife. I don't need to tell you how hot she is. You must have hit some kind of jackpot to get her to only have eyes for you. Therefore, I saw an opportunity to make my move. She was upset and confused and I used that to my advantage. It didn't work because you are the only one Jen wants to be with. I guess that is why she married you. I took advantage of the vulnerable state she was in. I could not help myself. Plus, I had a little help from the beer I was drinking. I know that makes me a horrible friend, but there is something so attractive about a pregnant woman," John hoped Rodney would believe him. He hoped his speech would get Rodney to direct his anger solely on him and take it away from Jennifer. Sheppard knew the scientist was blind with rage and only parts of what he said were heard.

Rodney did not even realize that John had gotten his line about a pregnant woman being so attractive from him. He only heard that John took advantage of his wife, "You son of a bitch." The yelling could be heard from down the hall.

John did not expect Rodney to move that fast and before he knew it, Rodney had tackled him to the ground and landed a hard blow to his nose that knocked his head hard against the floor of the lab. He knew he deserved that one punch and by the blood he felt on his face and saw on Rodney's fist, John knew that his nose was probably broken. When McKay shifted his weight and dug his knee into his stomach it knocked the wind out of him, but it also gave the Colonel the leverage to push the man off of him. "Enough, Rodney," John yelled.

The rage started to subside and Rodney stayed where he was on the floor and curled up into a ball. His hand hurt and he was exhausted, emotionally and physically, "Why did you ruin my life?" A few tears escaped his eyes, unseen to John.

"Forgive your wife, Rodney. She will never stop loving you and you're an idiot if you think I did this maliciously. You're more of a brother to me than Dave will ever be. It was a mistake. I know you are hurt, angry and a whole bunch of other things, but don't throw away the past five years of your life over a twenty second mistake. I don't care if you never speak to me again, just don't give up on Jennifer. You two have something really special and unique and you will have your son in a few months. He deserves to see what his parents really mean to each other," John said quietly as he got up off the floor. He knew lying to Rodney was a dumb idea and he failed to get the desired reaction from the scientist. That is why he tried the truth again, hoping it eventually will stick in Rodney's stubborn brain. As he turned to leave Sheppard saw Radek standing in the door. "You try," he said to Zelenka before leaving the lab. Now, he had to get his nose looked at.


	3. Comfort

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season 5- Story set about 4 years post EatG.**

**A/N: ****Thanks to my beta Shadow who helped me run with this idea. Please leave a review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Comfort

Jennifer sat in the rocking chair in the empty nursery, clutching the stuffed cat she had found in the crib. Of course, with Rodney it would be a cat. The longer she looked around the room, the more upset the woman got. He had got the room right, down to the very last minute details, "You are going to like this room, my little one. Your daddy made it for you and in case you didn't know it already, he is pretty amazing. You're lucky to have him as a dad." She laid the cat over her swollen stomach.

"Do you want to hear some stories about us? How about the first time I met him? Your dad had this reputation that made me a little wary of meeting him. He was petty, arrogant and a general pain in the ass, but what I didn't know after that first meeting that I had met the man that would steal my heart and who would give me you. Do you know he yelled at me and called me a bunch of horrid names that day? He was in a lot of pain from a sprained wrist and he did apologize the next day, which many told me was very unlike him to do," she smiled fondly at the memory. At first she was turned off by his behavior, but after all this time it was a memory they could laugh at. Tears again came to her eyes, wondering if they would ever laugh together again.

"We became friends after that day and it took him almost two years to ask me out on a date, but he was dating someone else for a year. It's a good thing for me that he realized that she was not right for him. It wasn't until after she was gone that I got to really know him and see that there was another person underneath that cranky exterior that he put up. Before I knew it, I realized that I was falling in love with him and just when I was about to say something your dad got really sick and I thought we were going to lose him. You see he had this parasite that attached itself to his brain and it made him forget everything he knew. I don't think he still knows that he told me that he had been in love with me for some time. We don't talk about what he said on those tapes. I don't think he likes to talk about what happened then or he doesn't want to remember and I never pushed him to. He let me drill into his head in a damp cave and I know for him that took a lot of trust in me. Now, I just want him to trust me again. I know I hurt him really badly and I would do anything to get him to forgive me and see that what happened was a stupid mistake. A really, really stupid mistake. I know it's going to take time before he can look at me and not see whatever it is he sees. This whole being pregnant is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing that our love created you and you will come into the world in about three months. I know that is corny to say, but it's true. I've been in love before and none of it could even compare what I feel for your dad. I've even picked up some of his habits. Here I am babbling to you, I got that from him. The curse part," Jennifer wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "These damn hormones. They are putting me all over the place. They are what got me into this mess in the first place. I know deep down he would never cheat on me, but my head has been thinking things it shouldn't. It makes me feel so much worse when I found out he had been working on this wonderful surprise for us. I hope I haven't destroyed what we have." Jennifer finished her babbling episode with a heavy sigh and wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could. The moment of silence that followed were broken by the alarm on Jennifer's watch. She had a short shift in the infirmary tonight and right now it was the last thing she wanted to do, but on short notice it was not fair to stick anyone else with the shift. The only consolation was that the place would be quiet and she would not have to deal with many people. Paperwork would keep her mind busy and away from dark thoughts.

The numb doctor pushed herself out of the chair and headed toward the infirmary, taking the stuffed cat with her. Before leaving Jennifer took Rodney's wedding band that she never let go of and added it to the chain with her rings.

The infirmary was dead quiet, a little too quiet for someone who was trying to get her mind off of something. Tears sprung to Jennifer's eyes on occasion and she wiped them away, but anyone who looked could see her red eyes. The cat became a distraction and she reached out to scratch behind its ears, as if the stuffed creature was alive.

"Jennifer," Teyla did not mean to startle the pregnant woman, but she did so accidentally.

"Teyla," Jennifer rubbed her eyes before turning to face the woman. "What can I do for you?"

The Athosian thought Jennifer looked like she could use the help more than she did. "I've had this headache all day; i was hoping you could give me something for it. Is everything alright?"

"I'll get you something," the pregnant doctor stood up and went toward the medicine cabinet. "I'm...I don't know," Jennifer did not bother with lying. "How did you manage to stay so calm when you were pregnant? Some days I don't know which way is which."

"I just did," Teyla did not know how to respond to the question. "Do you want me to get Rodney for you?"

"No. It's alright." _He doesn't want to talk to me, anyway. "_Here you go. This should help."

"Thank you, Jennifer. Have you and Rodney settled on a name for your son?"

Jennifer was about to answer when John rushed into the infirmary with his face covered in blood and by the look of it, the back of his head was bleeding as well.

"John! What happened to you?" Teyla asked concerned. Her first thought was a sparring session with Ronon, but the Satedan was on leave with Amelia on Earth.

John was feeling dizzy from the hit the back of his head took, "Walked into a door." He knew it was obvious that he had not walked into a door. "Think my nose is broken." Jennifer was the last person he thought should be treating him, but she seemed to be the only doctor on duty.

Jennifer knew it was a lie and she had a good idea what the real cause of his injuries was. She was not going to fault Rodney for his actions, knowing in her husband's mind he was in his every right to attack him. "How's his hand?"

"You're kidding me right?" he was a little taken aback that she had to ask that question right now. "You know, I forgot to ask after he tackled me. Look, is there someone else on duty who can treat me?"

"Just get on the table and let me check your nose and the back of your head. The floors of his lab pack quite a punch when you hit your head on them," she fought to remain civil with John. Jennifer knew they both were at fault for what happened, but she found herself putting the blame on him. She remembered the headache she had for a couple days when she hit her head after falling off Rodney's lap a couple days after they returned from their honeymoon.

The tension was not hard to miss and by their conversation, Teyla assumed Rodney had hit John. It was not her place to pry into her friends' lives like that, but for Rodney to hit John it was serious.

John obeyed the doctor's order and got on the table. There was total silence as Jennifer examined him and cleaned the blood from his face and head.

"There is too much swelling right now to tell for sure if it is broken. At least the bleeding stopped," Jennifer finished treating the injured man. "I see no reason to keep you here. Come back in the morning and someone can repack your nose. You should also take it easy for the next few days." She could not look at him as the guilt ate away at her. The pregnant woman lowered her head as she walked toward the medical freezer and picked an ice pack out of it. Before leaving, she told one of the nurses to radio her if anything happened and that she had to go treat a reluctant patient.

Teyla turned to John once Jennifer was gone, "What is going on, John? Jennifer is acting most unlike herself and Rodney hit you."

John shook his head, "It's complicated. She is angry with me and Rodney is super angry with both of us. I screwed up big time."

* * *

Jennifer made it to Rodney's lab in record time and she noticed how quiet it was. Radek was busy working on a laptop and Rodney had his head down and she could see his swollen hand from half way across the room. As soon as the Czech scientist saw her he closed his laptop and quickly exited the room. The pregnant woman frowned as she approached her husband. If he heard her, he did not take notice. "Rodney," she said quietly.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Rodney said grumpily as he lifted his head.

"Right now I don't care. I want to take a look at that hand," she pointed to the swollen and bruised left hand.

"So he went to see you," there was the classic eye roll and sarcasm.

Jennifer returned the eye roll, "Because I was the only one on duty in the infirmary." She grabbed his left wrist. "Bend your fingers for me," it was a firm but gentle order.

Rodney looked up at his wife and saw the same sadness in her eyes that was in his, "It's not broken." He flexed his fingers with ease, but not without pain. "Oww," he winced as a sharp pain shot up his arm.

"Keep this on for a while," she activated the instant ice pack and held it on the bruised hand.

"You don't have to do this," he was torn between his anger and thankfulness for the gesture.

"I want to," Jennifer's voice suddenly became tight with pain. She took several deep breaths to work through the pain.

Mad or not when Rodney saw his wife in pain, he became concerned, "What is it?"

After taking several more deep breaths she was able to speak, "A fist or elbow lodged into my rib cage. A new favorite activity of your son." Jennifer shifted to try to get the boy to move. When the life growing inside of her caused Jennifer pain if was _his_ son and the rest it was _their_ son.

For the first time all day he smiled, "How long has he been doing that?" Rodney was fascinated by the effect pregnancy had on his wife.

"About a week," Jennifer winced as the boy put more pressure against her ribs. "Okay he needs to stop doing that."

"You sit," he got off the stool so Jennifer could take his place.

She shook her head, "Its fine. Walking around might get him to move and stop him from trying to kill me. Anyway I have to finish my shift so I should be going."

"Don't push yourself too much and you," he slid his hand under her shirt to touch her expanding belly. "And you behave for you mom. Don't cause her any more pain or we are going to have a serious man to man talk later." Rodney still was angry and hurt, but he wanted to be there for his wife when their son caused her discomfort. There would be plenty of time to work out their problems. Creating a life with someone you love only strengthens the bond. The bond might be bruised right now. It was not destroyed and it would take time for the bruise to heal.

"I'll see you later?" Jennifer asked, not wanting to get her hopes up. She knew it would be asking a lot for him to return to their quarters tonight. The gesture of putting his hand on her stomach and talking to their son made Jennifer smile and the idea of a man to man talk bought tears of joy to her eyes.

"Maybe," it was all Rodney could offer right now.


	4. Man to Man Talk

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season 5- Story set about 4 years post EatG.**

**A/N: ****Thanks to my beta Shadow for helping with this chapter. Please leave a review. Reviews make the plot bunnies run**

**

* * *

**

**Man to Man**

Rodney stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over him. He still was unsure if he was going to stay the night with Jennifer or spend the night somewhere else. His emotions were still all over the place: anger, hurt, and concern. He would always love his wife, but his feelings were stuck somewhere between anger and wanting things to be normal. Their son would be born in three months and he had been waiting for his arrival from the moment Jennifer showed him the positive pregnancy test. It had not be the easiest of pregnancies for Jennifer with the severe morning sickness in the first trimester. Then came the hot flashes and mood swings, which Rodney had taken in stride. Things were finally starting to even out until the events of earlier in the day. What made him even angrier is that John knew what she was going through and he still took advantage of the situation and it did not matter if he said it was malicious or not. Whereas when he first walked in on the kiss the anger was split evenly between the two guilty parties, now that Rodney had time to think over what happened the anger was eight-five percent on John and fifteen percent on Jennifer. Maybe her hormone changes were having an effect on him as well.

By the time Jennifer got back to her room she really had to use the bathroom, an effect of having a tiny life putting pressure on your bladder. She did not expect her husband to come back tonight which is why she was surprised when she heard the water running in the bathroom. It was not going to stop her from using the toilet. It was not wise to get between a pregnant woman and the toilet when they had to pee. The pregnant woman sighed as she sat down, the boy still had an appendage lodged in her rib cage and would not move for anything and it brought her on the verge of tears.

He heard his wife come into the bathroom and heard the groan, "Everything okay?"

The blonde sighed heavily, "I think you are going to have to have that talk with our son."

"He hasn't moved yet?" Rodney asked over the spray of the water.

Jennifer shook her head, "And not from a lack of trying. He's one stubborn little boy."

"He's already taking after me," he tried to make Jennifer laugh. The pain was evident in her voice and he wanted to take her mind off of it.

She was not going to say anything because she was not sure how he would take the joke, but since he brought it up, "You stubborn? I hadn't noticed."

Rodney smirked, "Funny, dear."

Jennifer had to smile at the use of one of his pet names, "Thought you would like it." She was comfortable sitting on the toilet as the baby seemed to put less pressure of her ribs while she was in that position.

He quickly finished up in the shower and stepped out, reaching for a towel. "Comfortable there?" Rodney asked looking amused.

"It doesn't hurt so much when I sit here," she pouted and sighed.

"Does that mean you are going to stay there all night?" the amused man wrapped the towel around his waist.

Jennifer nodded, "If he continues to behave then maybe."

Rodney shook his head and laughed, "If you say so. I'm going to get dressed. Do you need help getting up?"

"Yes...wait no. I've got to pee again," she saw the smirk on Rodney's face. "This isn't funny. You try growing a watermelon inside of you."

"Ummm. I'm going to be in the other room," he did not want anything to be thrown at him for any smart ass comments he would have made had he stayed in the bathroom.

Jennifer frowned at her husband's retreating back. She fought the temptation to pull his towel away, "Chicken." The pregnant woman did what she needed to do in the bathroom before joining Rodney in the main room.

"Toilet not comfortable?" Rodney asked as he pulled a long sleeve shirt over his head.

"Not anymore. Is it warm in here or is it me?" her face was flushed.

He shook his head, "Actually I'm kind of cold. Another hot flash?"

Jennifer nodded and quickly discarded most of her clothes, leaving her t-shirt and panties on. She would be glad when her son was born so these problems would disappear. "And there he goes again," her hand went to the top of her stomach. "I really think this kid is out to get me," tears started to fall as the pain was the worst it was all day. "Are you sure you didn't play soccer growing up?"

"Me, play sports? Come on."

"I don't know. Maybe you have some hidden talent you are keeping from me," she tried to shift positions to get the baby to move.

It really bothered him that his wife was in so much pain, "Come here." Rodney opened his arms, inviting her in. He wanted to do everything to make these next couple of months as easy for her as possible. There more she suffered the less angry Rodney became because bringing a life into the world together was supposed to be a joyous occasion and it was not right that Jennifer had to deal with all the issues she was. In the back of his mind he wondered if his wife was having an easy pregnancy would he have been so willing move past the kiss.

Jennifer smiled weakly as she tried to put her arms around Rodney but was stopped from getting too close by her stomach. The inability to do such a simple task caused her to breakdown into hysterics, "I can't even hug you properly. I want this kid out now." She was ready to slap whoever said pregnancy was supposed to make a woman glow. She had gained forty pounds, she had to pee constantly, her fingers were swollen so she could not wear her engagement or wedding ring, her moods changed at the drop of a hat and there were the hot flashes.

"How's this?" Rodney moved behind his wife and hugged her tightly against his chest. "Better?" he asked before kissing the back of her head.

"A little, but it's not the same," she missed being able bury her face into his chest when they held each other.

"Time for my chat with Damon," he squeezed a little tighter and felt something press into his arm. It had to be the chain she showed him earlier. Rodney reached into Jennifer's shirt and pulled out the chain, smiling that she had put his ring next to hers.

"Damon?" Jennifer smirked. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"Damon. Like demon."

Horror spread across her face, "We are not naming our son that." The child might act like one, but he was not going to be given that name.

"Why not?" Rodney fought to keep himself from laughing.

"Because that is so wrong. Do you really want to associate him with being a demon?" Jennifer shook her head. He was really something else at times and she really loved him for it.

"If the name fits," he gently rubbed her belly. "Do you like that name, little one?"

"Then I'm going to have to start to call you by your first name," she could feel the frown on her husband's face. "Don't like that, do you? We are not naming our son that."

"That's playing dirty," Rodney made a face that she could not see. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "We won't call him Damon." His attention was back to the chain around Jennifer's neck as he started to fiddle with the rings."Let's take care of this. Put it where it belongs."

Jennifer watched what Rodney did with the chain and smiled. "Here," the smiling woman took the chain off her neck and removed his ring from the chain. She looked at his left hand and shook her head, "Your hand is still swollen. It won't go on. I'll hold onto it until the swelling goes down," Jennifer returned the ring to the chain around her neck.

Rodney nodded, "Where do you want me to have this talk with our little one? Couch or bed?

"Bed. I don't think the two of us fit together on the couch anymore," Jennifer frowned as she pulled her husband toward their bed. Just before they got to the bed, the expanding woman stopped and turned to face Rodney, "I love you. Please don't ever forget that."

"I know, but I love you more," he lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek. "We will get through this. I'm never going to leave you. I promise you that with all that I am," it was a corny sentiment, but it was what Rodney truly felt.

Tears again found their way to her eyes, "Stop being sappy. You are making me cry again." Jennifer tried to wipe away the tears.

A wide grin spread across his face, "It's not my fault you are hormonal...wait it kind of is, so scratch that." Rodney used his thumb to wipe away his wife's tears.

"I think my hormones are starting to affect you," the pregnant woman got into the bed and sat with her back pressed against the wall.

"I've gained about ten pounds since you've been pregnant," the scientist patted his own stomach before getting in on the other side of the bed. "And I've been having a craving for PB&J sandwiches lately."

Jennifer just shook her head and laughed, "You're crazy, you know that. But it's a good crazy."

"If you say so. Then that makes you just as crazy as me," Rodney lifted her shirt to expose the pregnant stomach. "It's time for that chat," his hand _reverently _glided over where his son was growing. "Okay little mister. You better listen to me and listen to me good," he kept his hand still over the precious cargo. "We've got to lay down some ground rules here. You've got to really stop poking your mom in the ribs. It really hurts her and you make her cry. Making a woman cry because you are causing her pain is not good and if you keep this up we are going to have serious issues when you are born. The only time it's okay to make a woman cry is when it's tears of joy because that usually scores you some serious brownie points with them and you usually get rewarded for it. Your mom is a real special lady and you need to treat her like one. Another thing, stop pressing on her bladder so much at night because she keeps getting up to go to the bathroom and when she does that she wakes me too, so none of us are getting a goodnight sleeps. That leaves you with both of us cranky and no one wants to be around us when we are both in a bad mood. There are some rules that you are going to need for life. The first to know is that because you will be born a McKay is that everyone is dumber than you except your mom and me."

"Rodney!" Jennifer lightly scolded her husband for his last line. She was moved by the other words from father to son.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm only telling him the truth, Jennifer." Rodney ignored the glare and resumed the one way conversation. "A word of advice, if you hear screaming in the middle of the night don't worry, it means your mom and I are having some fun and maybe trying to make you a little brother or sister, but after all the problems you are giving her you might be an only child." The expectant father had not been paying attention and did not see the pillow thrown at his head. "What?"

"He doesn't need to hear about that," she felt mortified that Rodney had bought it up.

"I think he has already heard you scream. You were kind of loud the other night," he reminded his wife.

"As were you," Jennifer pointed out.

"Yes, well. Let's get back to the talk," he flushed with embarrassment even though they were alone. "Now let's discuss what we should name you," Rodney looked at his wife with a grin before he placed a loving kiss on Jennifer's stomach.


	5. Too Early

A/n: Thanks to all that have followed this story. This is the next to last chapter of this piece. I hope you enjoyed the ride. And a special thanks goes out to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Too Early**

Radek looked perplexed when Rodney walked into the lab in a good mood after what had happened yesterday and thought he had to be either drunk really early in the morning or he had worked out things out with his wife. He wasn't sure because the department head did not have on his wedding ring, but his hand still looked swollen.

"Good morning, Radek. Beautiful day isn't it?" Rodney said in a chipper voice that could easily frighten small children.

"Yes," the Czech did not know how to respond. "How are you?" he asked uncertain of the response he would get.

"We finally decided on a name for the baby," that fact was the real reason for Rodney's extraordinary good mood. Picking a name for his son made the first time father realize that they were in the final stretch and in no time the baby would be entering the world.

It was clear to the second in command that his boss had made up with his wife, "What did you and Jennifer decide?"

"Aaron Tristan McKay. Aaron after her grandfather and Tristan after my father," Rodney did not wait for Radek to ask where the names came from.

"That's a nice name. You have three months left now, right?" At first the thought of Rodney becoming a father was a tough idea to swallow, but he had witnessed the man's growing excitement since he found out Jennifer was pregnant.

"Actually its ten weeks and one day," the expectant father had to be precise. "Jennifer and I wanted to ask you be Aaron's godfather."

Radek did not expect to be asked as he had assumed godfather duties would have been John's, but with everything he doubted their friendship could be salvaged. "I would be honored. Thank you, Rodney."

"Rodney, come in," Jennifer's semi-panicked voice came over the radio.

Rodney heard the strain in her voice, "What's wrong, Jen?"

"I don't know. I don't feel well. I feel dizzy. Can you come home?" she did not want to be alone.

He felt a pit drop in his stomach, "I'll be right there. Just try to relax." Rodney knew it was easier said than done. "Can you take care of the meeting later?"

"Everything okay? Radek asked.

"I don't know. Jennifer is not feeling well," he quickly ran from the lab and arrived at the door of his quarters in less than two minutes. The worried husband was out of breath when the door opened which was not good because the sight of his wife curled up on the bed caused Rodney's throat to tighten. "What's going on, sweetheart?" he sat down next to her and started to rub Jennifer's back.

"I was getting ready for my shift," Jennifer turned onto her back to face her husband. "I started to feel dizzy and nauseous and now I'm starting to cramp," her voice was tight with pain and fear.

He knew that was not good news and his panicking was the last thing Jennifer needed, "How bad are they? Not like the ones you normally have?"

Jennifer shook her head, "They are worse." She had experienced Braxton Hicks contractions before, but nothing this serious. "I think something might be wrong with Aaron."

"I'm taking you to the infirmary," Rodney left no room for an argument. "Can you walk?"

The pained woman shook her head, "I don't think so." Jennifer had never been so scared in her life.

"I'll carry you," any back problems he had went out the window as taking care of his wife and son were his only concern. "Everything will be okay," Rodney tried to convince himself almost as much as he was trying to convince her. His heart dropped when he pulled back the covers and saw the blood on the sheets. _This is so not good. Oh, lord. What is happening?_ His face went pale as the physicist was never comfortable at the sight of blood and the implications of this type of bleeding made it worse.

"Rodney, what's wrong?" she had seen her husband's face go pale. Jennifer could not see past her stomach, but she turned around just as they were leaving the room and she saw the blood on the bed.

"No," she shook her head as panic set in. She was not ready for their son to be born. It was too soon, but if he were to come today there was a good chance at survival after a long stay in the hospital. Atlantis did not have the facilities for a premature newborn. So many thoughts ran through her mind, a combination of being a doctor and picking up Rodney's habit of imagining the worst possible outcome.

"Everything is going to be okay," Rodney was worried about getting the two to the infirmary before the bleeding got any worse. The panicked husband never moved so fast before and he was dripping with sweat by the time they arrived in the infirmary. "Amanda, we need you here now," he saw Dr. Cole working in the far end of the infirmary. The fear was palpable in the scientist's voice.

* * *

Ronon had returned from Earth a couple of hours ago and was now sitting with John in the infirmary. "How did you manage to break your nose?" he could not hide the amusement from his voice.

"Not sure it's broken, yet. Dr. Cole has to finish reading the x-rays," John tried to deflect the conversation away from of how he got into this mess.

"It's definitely broken. How did this happen?" the doctor was not buying the walked into a door excuse. "My first guess would have been sparring with this one, but Ronon only returned this morning and Dr. McKay's notes say you saw her last night."

John peered over at the woman's clipboard, "She didn't write how it happened? Is it really important?" He did not want to get Rodney in trouble for what was his fault and plus the Atlantis rumor mill did not need to know of the McKay's marital problems.

"By the looks of it, I would say someone punched you," Ronon stated the obvious.

"Gee you think?" the Colonel replied sarcastically.

Amanda was about to ask whom the culprit was until she heard Rodney's fear filled voice calling for her. By his tone, the physician knew it was going to be bad, "If you will excuse me." She rushed to where Rodney was laying his bleeding wife down on a bed. "What happened?" the worried woman saw the distress and pain on her boss' face.

"She said that she was getting ready for her shift when she felt dizzy and nauseous. That's when Jennifer called me to come back and by the time I got to the room she said that she was feeling cramping. Cramps a lot worse than the Braxton Hicks she's been having lately. Then when I went to get her out of bed and carry her here that is when i saw the blood. Please tell me my wife and son are going to be okay. He's only thirty weeks. I know the chances of survival for him are good at this point, but you don't have the necessary equipment to take care of a premature baby," Rodney rambled faster than normal and there was profuse sweating coming from his hairline.

"Rodney, stop," Jennifer reached for her husband's good hand. The last thing she needed was him to become unhinged as well. "Amanda, please help," her eyes pleaded her fellow doctor for help.

"Let's first get you hooked up to a fetal monitor to make sure your son is not in any distress," Dr. Cole sent one of the nurses to get the necessary equipment.

"Aaron. His name is Aaron," Rodney chewed his lip out of nerves. His eyes met Jennifer's and he saw the matching fear in her eyes.

Thirty seconds later the nurse came back with the monitor and Jennifer was immediately hooked up to it. It took another minute before Amanda let out a sigh of relief, "It doesn't appear that Aaron is in any distress. His heartbeat is strong and exactly where it should be. We need to find out why you are bleeding. Rodney, if you could give me a couple of minutes while I examine Jennifer."

"No," the couple said as if in sync.

Jennifer gripped her husband's hand tighter, "I need him here. Don't send him away." Fear and terror flooded her eyes as her eyes darted between Rodney and the other woman. To hear that her son was not in any distress only relieved a little of her panic. She needed to know why she was bleeding so heavily.

There was no way Rodney was going anywhere now, "I'm staying."

"Very well," Amanda saw the grip Jennifer had on Rodney's hand and doubted anything would be able to pry them apart. The doctor knew how dangerous the situation was if she could not find why and stop Jennifer's bleeding; both mother and son could be lost today.

Once Amanda started the ultrasound, it did not take long to see where the bleeding was coming from, "Your bleeding and pain is being caused by a placental abruption." She pointed to the screen to show what she was talking about.

"Is that bad?" Rodney was lost as to what it meant. "I know that it's supposed to come out after Aaron is born."

Jennifer went even paler than she had been as she knew exactly what it meant, "It can be. How severe is it?" The worried woman's tightened her grip further on her husband's hand. If she squeezed any tighter she might break his hand.

"It is not a complete separation, but I am still worried," Amanda was honest and scared. She had been okay with taking care of her boss through her pregnancy because it had been complication free, but now she was not sure and Rodney had been right when he said they were not equipped to handle a premature baby. "We aren't equipped for this here. Once the bleeding is slowed..."

"They are better equipped on Earth to treat my wife and son," Rodney's voice quivered with fear.

Amanda nodded, "We are capable of treating a lot, but none of us here have much experience in obstetrics."

"I get what you are trying to say," the man's voice was laced with anger.

"Rodney, not now," Jennifer glared at her husband. She did not need him losing his temper now as she was on the verge of losing it and needed him to be strong. The woman was the one who was bleeding and she needed to be comforted. "When are you going to transfer us? Just do it as soon as possible. I want someone who knows what they are doing," she realized how bad that sounded and how much she sounded like her husband. Jennifer gave an impish grin to Rodney and then looked over at Amanda, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you are scared," the woman patted the edge of the bed. "I'm going to start on the transfer papers," the older physician left her boss in the care of her husband and a nurse who carefully monitored her condition.

"We are going to get the best treatment for you. The best and only the best for you and Aaron," he pressed his lips against Jennifer's forehead. Rodney never felt fear like this before and he was doing all he could to not tremble with fear. He looked up just as John and Ronon were passing and his expression soured at the sight of man who he saw as the root of all the problems in front of him.

Jennifer burrowed her face into Rodney's shoulder and started to cry. She did not want to have to deal with the man who almost helped her destroy her marriage. Were the problems she was experiencing punishment for her infidelity.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise," Rodney rubbed Jennifer's back and kissed the top of her head.

"Just get out of here," Rodney said harshly to his former best friend. He did not want to be so harsh to Ronon, but he was a victim on proximity.

John frowned at the reaction, but he knew it was to be expected. It did sting a little that Rodney had been quick to forgive Jennifer and his hatred was focused on him. He had known Rodney longer and they had been through many horrible things together, but the woman had Rodney's heart and Sheppard knew that would always come first with the Canadian. "Very well," his voice was devoid of any emotion. "I hope everything is okay with your son." John did not wait for a response and made a hasty exit from the infirmary.

The military commander quickly went back to work and he kept mostly to himself until a week later when word spread around the city that Aaron Tristan McKay was born nine weeks early, weighing in at four pounds, two ounces. Shortly after that the word went around that they were promoting people to the positions left vacant by the McKays as they were staying on Earth for the health and benefit of their son. John had to wonder if there was another reason for staying away.


	6. Epilogue New Beginnings

A/N: Thanks to all those who read this story. Also thank you for all the reviews. And to Shadows of Realm for helping with the beta work.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Epilogue- New Beginnings **

"Come on. You are walking too slowly," Aaron McKay sighed as he waited for his ten year old brother to catch up. At eighteen, the boy showed no sign of the health problems he suffered the first two years of his life as a result of being born nine weeks premature. The eldest of the next generation of McKay's was just your average teenage boy. Like many was being annoyed by his younger brother at this moment as they headed to meet their parents for dinner.

"Stop whining," Hank briefly looked up from the book was reading as he walked. The younger boy rolled his eyes and gave his brother a scowl that would make his father proud.

"You are such a nerd," the older boy yanked the book from his brother's hands.

"And you are such a jock. I know your small brain cannot comprehend the complexities of the existentialism of Nietzsche," the younger McKay growled at the dumber one.

Aaron hated when his brother threw around his smarts, especially that both of his parents were geniuses and he was just average when it came to his studies. The only thing he excelled at was soccer and it was a long running joke questioning if he was really a McKay, but he was the spitting image of his father. "Brat," he yanked the book from his brother's hand.

"Pea brain," Hank shoved his brother. The young boy did not care about the retaliation he would get for shoving the jock. "Oh, crap," the blonde boy winced as Aaron stumbled into an older man, who looked to be about the same age as his father.

Aaron growled at his brother, "You are so dead, Hank." There was a menacing edge to the teenager's voice. "He's a bit of a brat. Sometimes he needs to be caged," he tried to apologize to the dark haired stranger.

This was the first time since his retirement that John was enjoying downtime. He had been enjoying it until he was almost knocked over by some teenager. The retired Brigadier General was about to yell when he got a look at the kid and was shocked into silence. The boy in front of him was an exact replica of a young Rodney McKay. John never fully got over losing Rodney as a friend. There was always a small piece of him that yearned to have things the way before the kiss that tore his life apart. Seeing Aaron reopened long buried wounds. "It's okay. Just be careful next time," he was having a hard time taking his eyes of the boy.

The staring made Aaron very uncomfortable and made him worry that the man was a pervert that preyed on younger men.

"Aaron is a little bit of an idiot. My brother is slow to process things," Hank shook his head. "Give me my book back now."

John shook his head when he heard the teen's name, knowing that Aaron was the name Rodney and Jennifer had chosen for their son. The boy could not belong to someone else which such a strong resemblance to his former friend and since they both still worked for the SGC it would not be a stretch for them to be in a Colorado Springs mall. He had not heard about them having a second child, though he had not heard much about the couple after they left. It was obvious he had made then older boy nervous, "Sorry, you just remind me of someone I haven't seen in a really long time." Aaron had Rodney's looks and the younger boy had his personality.

Aaron glared at his brother and the odd man, "Shut it, Hank. I'm going to tell Mom and Dad what you did."

"What? That you are a klutz and stumbled into some guy. How is your incompetence my fault? Do enlighten me." Hank had his father's mannerisms down exactly.

John had to laugh as he had been on the receiving end of that exact rant a number of times. "You sounds exactly like your father," he pointed to Hank. _Named him after Landry. _"And you look exactly like him," his gaze fell onto Aaron.

"You know my dad?" the younger McKay said with great skepticism.

Aaron shook his head, "We never met you before." He wondered if it was some kind of line the man was putting on. "Nice try."

John frowned, "A very long time ago." He could have said he was the best man at their parent's wedding or he was set to be Aaron's godfather.

"Another lifetime ago," a stiff voice came from behind him. "It's been a while Sheppard," Rodney kept his face free of emotion.

"Rodney," John turned to face the other man who looked like he had hardly aged a day except for some greying hair. He did not know what to say as the last words that the men had exchanged were the ones when Rodney had broken his nose eighteen years ago. "You have hardly changed one bit," the retired military man figured that was the easiest conversation route to go.

Rodney's lips twitched into a smirk as he saw the years had not been so kind to John. The man had put on at least twenty pounds and had lost most of his hair. "And you have changed…a lot," the glee was clearly written on his face. The old competitiveness between the two quickly resurfaced and McKay took solace in that he won the aging gracefully award. He was also a little happy and took it that it was some kind of punishment for almost ruining his marriage. "Never thought you would have let yourself go so much," Rodney patted his midsection.

"Knee injury forced early retirement," John could not get mad at the comment because it was typical Rodney. "How's the wife?" After all the years of knowing Rodney, he knew the man wanted to comment on his weight gain. The extra pounds were a direct result of not being able to exercise as much because of the busted knee and the medication to control the pain and swelling.

"Jennifer is great. Sent me to see what was taking you two so long. You know you are late for dinner," Rodney glared at his sons and pointed to his watch.

"Sorry, Dad. Aaron was being a klutz. Do you really know this weird guy?" Hank pointed to John. "I think he was checking out Aaron?" the son whispered over to his father.

"I do. Your mom and I worked with him before your brother was born. We used to be friends," the father did not want to go into specifics.

The words stung a bit. "We lost touch after your parents moved away just before Aaron was born," John was not sure how much the children knew of Atlantis. "How old is Hank?" he asked. Sheppard thought after all the problems Jennifer had with her first pregnancy had they would not have any more children.

"I will be eleven in seventy five days," Hank replied. "You look like you could be about eighty," the young boy exaggerated a bit.

"Hank, that's not nice," Rodney admonished his youngest. _But_, _it's funny as hell. _"Do you want to join us for dinner_?_" Eighteen years was a long time and maybe time to put the past in the past. Not that things would be like they used to, but this could be the start of putting what happened that night eighteen years ago behind them and find new ground to form a new friendship.

"Are you sure?" John did not want to intrude on family time.

Rodney nodded, "It will be fine. It will be good to catch up. Start anew as it were." There was a smile on his face that John had not seen in a while and it was one what was present when the two men were up to no good.

"What's your secret to twenty years of marriage?" Sheppard was glad that Rodney's marriage had made it through their rough patch and seemed to be flourishing.

"It's easy when you marry the right person. I can easily go another fifty years."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "It helps that they act like someone my age. I walked in on them making out on the couch last week. I hate to think what I would have walked in on if I came home ten minutes later. It was downright gross."

"Ignore him," Rodney said to John before turning to his oldest. "That is what happens when you come home a half hour past your curfew."

"Where they like this when you knew them?" Aaron asked.

"Don't answer that," Rodney warned John. Some things just naturally fell back into old habits.

John nodded to Aaron behind Rodney's back so the eldest McKay could not see. "I could tell you both stories of your dad..."

"Hey," Rodney whined. "What did I say? They don't need to hear those." He knew there were plenty of stories that could be told.

"We want to hear," both boys said with enthusiasm.

"Relax, Rodney. I won't tell them anything too bad," John assured Rodney.

"Oh, come on Dad. You and Mom tell boring stories," Hank put his arm around his father. "Don't be such an old man."

Rodney groaned and shook his head, "Why do I think this is going to be a long night."

"It will be just like old times," John slapped Rodney's back.

"Yeah, just like it," the scientist said with an uneasy smile with a hint of fondness barely hidden.

**The End**


End file.
